


Rises the Flame

by peppymint



Series: Saga of Hiraku Kazama [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Naruto U.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-02
Updated: 2010-05-02
Packaged: 2017-10-09 06:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 16,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppymint/pseuds/peppymint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuing sage of Hiraku Kazama.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> _Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto_

_I honestly started "From the Ashes" because I needed something to occupy my time while everyone forgot a RK story similar to my own idea. Consequently, I was shocked when so many people read it. So here it is, due to popular demand,_

"_Rises the Flame."_

_Other notes:_

_I wrote FtA before all the stuff about Itachi and Madara came out so it didn't happen in my Saga. Likewise, the Fourth's name is Arashi Kazama instead of Minato Namikaze. It would be way too much hassle to go back and change everything at this point._

**Chapter One**

It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining; the birds were singing. In short, everything was perfect, or as close to it as things could be. Hiraku Kazama, once known as Naruto Uzumaki, hated it. A faint sigh escaped the jinchuuriki's lips, causing his partner to throw him a suspicious look. Whoever said there was no greater satisfaction than outliving one's enemies should be shot, the shapeshifter reflected sourly to himself.

Although, technically not all Hiraku's major enemies were dead, just Orochimaru. They were as good as though. The vast majority of the world still believed Naruto Uzumaki dead, and the Akatsuki had given up their pursuit of Kyuubi, seemingly for good. Basically, the demon vessel was right back were he had started. He couldn't even prank Sound anymore. It just wouldn't be the same without the snake around.

The violet-eyed ninja sighed again. A life of inaction did not suit him in the least. Was it too much to ask for something to happen? Anything? Hiraku opened his mouth to speak, only to be cut off.

"No," Akira's expression was resolute.

"But," the shapeshifter tried to protest.

"If you say you're bored I swear to kami I will shove one of my daggers down your throat." The quiet life suited the poison-user just fine. Days like this one had been in short supply ever since he met the other.

"You don't even know what I was going to say," Hiraku whined. "I could have been planning on commenting about the weather."

Akira looked unconvinced. "I doubt it." He knew his partner far too well.

The younger ninja actually pouted at that. It was a look not many seasoned shinobi could pull off, at least not convincingly. "Come on Akira," he huffed. "Don't you ever get bored?"

"Boredom," the former grass nin loftily announced to the world at large. "Is nothing more than the product of an unoccupied mind," several moments passed, but his companion did not respond.

Ironically, this made Akira even more nervous. It took every bit of the brunette's iron will not to fidget. It was quiet, too quiet. The poison-user didn't like it. Finally Akira couldn't take it anymore. "What are you doing now?" he asked at last.

Violet eyes grew wounded. "I'm just taking your advice." At the other's puzzled look Hiraku elaborated. "I'm occupying my mind."

Akira's expression grew panicked as he realized what he had done. The shapeshifter got into enough trouble when he wasn't thinking. Who knew what his partner would come up with if left to his own devices? Hastily the brunette rose to his feet. "On second thought, I'm up for some action." He had heard there was a troupe of bandits in the area. That should be good for a couple hours.

Hiraku didn't move. "But Akira," he playfully objected. "I thought you wanted to relax. Humor lurked in those inhuman orbs.

"I changed my mind."

The pair's light-hearted banter was interrupted when another shinobi stumbled into the clearing. He looked vaguely familiar, but neither of the two missing nin could place him.

At first the stranger appeared disoriented. That faded quickly though. His eyes grew wild as his gaze landed on the shapeshifter and he drew his sword. "Hiraku Kazama!" the newcomer screamed in rage. "You killed my Father. Prepare to die." Then he attacked, completely ignoring Akira's presence.

Ahh, the poison-user reflected. So that was why the other looked familiar. He was obviously the son of that idiot who had attacked them a few months ago for the bounty on their heads. The ninja hadn't been a match for one of them, let alone both.

After a few moments Akira relaxed. Evidently the son was as big a fool as his father had been. His partner had the situation well in hand. The former grass nin laughed softly to himself as he considered the twists and turns his life had gone through over the past few years. He never would have imagined one meeting on a dark rooftop would lead to this. Then again, who could anticipate Hiraku?

It was true, he had had more time to relax before he met the shapeshifter, and yes, his life had been a bit less dangerous. Akira had tended to stay under the radar. On the other hand, he was better equipped to deal with the danger, and it wasn't like the possibility of death was a foreign concept to any ninja. There was also another plus. If nothing else, life around Hiraku was never dull.

_RtFRtFRtF_

_I can't believe it is almost the end of the term_

_Where has the time gone?_

_No offense to the characters of the Princess Bride_

_I love that movie, but I just couldn't resist putting that line in _


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I own nothing and no one_

_I own nothing and no one_

**Chapter Two**

"Something I can do for you copy-cat?" the shapeshifter asked flippantly. Hiraku's demeanor conflicted with his relaxed tone. Every muscle was tense. He had no idea what the other wanted. For anyone, something like that was a bad thing. As for ninja, they tended to think of the worst-case scenario.

When Naruto had been a genin, he had not had any appreciation for just how skilled his sensei was, how lucky he had been to have the jounin's protection. Hatake Kakashi, genin at five, chunnin at six, jounin at twelve. Entered the ANBU at fourteen, the copy-nin, Sharigan Kakashi, master of 1,000 jutsu, the son of the legendary White Fang. No, the masked man was hardly just any ninja.

Things had changed a great deal since then though. Kakashi was no longer his teacher, and he was no longer a student. The jinchuuriki wasn't even a leaf nin. The older man was dangerous, and Hiraku could not afford to forget that. Not even for a second.

Kakashi shrugged, careful to keep both hands in plain view at all times. It wouldn't due to alarm the pair of nukenin. "Nothing major, just playing messenger boy." He did his best to match the other's careless tone.

Hiraku considered that for a moment. "The message," he prompted.

The copy-nin straightened. "On behalf on Konoha," he began formally. "The fifth Hokage, Tsunade-sama would like to extend an invitation to you, Hiraku Kazama, to join our ranks." His single uncovered eye flickered to Akira. "Of course," Kakashi added. "Your partner is welcome as well."

Hidden Leaf and Hidden Grass were not on especially good terms, but they were not on especially bad terms either. It would take significantly more than offering sanctuary to one missing nin to make the smaller village break their accord of neutrality.

Well, Akira thought to himself. This was certainly unexpected. Offers like that one didn't exactly come along every day. His gaze moved to his partner. "It's up to you Hiraku. I couldn't care less one way or the other." That wasn't strictly true, but he figured it was the other's decision. After all, the jinchuuriki was the one from Konoha.

Hiraku didn't even need to think about it. "I thank you for your offer," he replied diplomatically. "But I am afraid we must decline."

"And may I ask why?" Kakashi had to admit he was curious. He hadn't expected the other to say no. It was a very generous offer. Most nukenin would have jumped at the chance.

The shapeshifter hesitated. This was the tricky part. It wasn't like he could tell his former sensei the truth. Then again, Hiraku considered, sometimes the best lies were just different truths. "I disapprove of how Konoha treated Arashi's legacy," the violet-eyed man said at last. "I could never be part of such a village."

Kakashi was startled. Not only by the mention of his deceased student, but also by the casual use of his own sensei's first name. He took a closer look at the missing nin, examining the younger man's features in a way he had never done before. "Your name," he said slowly. "It's not just a coincidence; is it?"

The shapeshifter shook his head. "You are correct," he confirmed. "We were kin." Just how closely Hiraku was related to the Fourth Hokage was for him to know and Kakashi not to find out.

Behind his mask the copy-nin smiled sadly. He couldn't blame the other for his decision. In some ways, Kakashi knew he was just as guilty as the other villagers. He could have helped Naruto growing up, but he had been too caught up in his own problems, not that that was an excuse. He should have said something to his sensei's son years ago. Now it was too late. A deep bow of respect was offered to the pair. Then Kakashi turned and walked away. His business here was concluded.

Once Akira was certain the copy-nin was out of earshot he turned fully to face his partner. "Any regrets?" Hiraku had just thrown away his only chance to go back to his birthplace.

"No," the single word was short and to the point. "They never wanted my loyalty when they had it," Hiraku stated bluntly. "So why should I give it now?"

_Extra_

Back in Konoha the council was in an uproar. Kakashi's report had caused quite the stir. Somehow in the space of a heartbeat Hiraku Kazama had gone from a powerful, but non-hostile missing nin to their property.

"We must get him to reconsider," one of the elders shouted. "He is the Fourth's blood! Kazama belongs in Konoha."

The others murmured in agreement, then the plotting began. Each plan was more outrageous than the last, and less likely to work. Truly, they had nothing the shapeshifter desired. Threatening Hiraku wasn't an option either; it would probably just piss him off.

Kakashi watched the hubbub in amusement. He knew nothing would come of it. For good or ill, Kazama had made his choice. Still, some of the arguments the council was using were, quite frankly, ridiculous. The copy-nin leaned in close to Jiraiya. "Am I the only one," he whispered in the older man's ear. "Who remembers sensei wasn't born in Konoha."

There was no Kazama clan in the Hidden Village of Leaves. Arashi had been orphaned at an early age and had chosen to enter the ninja academy as a means to support himself. The boy hadn't exactly had many options at the time. He certainly hadn't had to means to seek any remaining relatives. It was later that the Toad Sannin had chosen the blond as his apprentice.

A snort escaped Jiraiya's throat as he tried to muffle a laugh at the copy-nin's comment. "Probably." Konoha's council had a selective memory when it suited them, and this seemed to be one of those times.

_RtFRtFRtF_

_I totally made up the Fourth's history_

_But there doesn't seem to be a large number of relatives _

_around in the series so it could happen_

_Please review or face the fire-breathing kitty_

_There is even a big button right here on the screen_

_It's nice, at least once you get used to it_

_I have accidentally added so many stories to my favorites list lately it isn't funny_


	3. Rises the Flame Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Sorry this is late_

_Sorry this is late_

_Got held up by Thanksgiving_

**Chapter Three**

Akira had become accustomed to his partner's tendency to disappear every time they passed through Wind Country. He didn't even worry about it anymore. Hiraku always came back. The brunette had never thought about it all that much either. It was quite possible the other had a sweetheart or something.

Consequently, Akira was surprised when Hiraku invited him to come along. He hadn't known quite what to expect, but whatever it was, this wasn't it. His partner hadn't been meeting a girl. Well, there was a girl, she and the shapeshifter were just friends though.

It turned out Hiraku had been spending his spare time in Suna, with his close friend, the Kazekage. Now that had been a shock. Akira had to admit the introductions had been nerve wracking. Gaara of the Desert was a very intimidating individual. The poison-user had loosened up a bit since then.

Evidently Hiraku's say so was all the sand sibs needed to welcome Akira into their home. The small group was currently seated around a table, finishing off a light lunch. The topic of conversation, Konoha.

"Really," Hiraku huffed. "You would think they would get the message that I'm not interested." The constant overtures by his former village's council were starting to become an annoyance.

The shapeshifter's relation to Arashi Kazama was now common knowledge in the elemental countries. That had given his already formidable reputation even more of a boost. Personally, Hiraku thought the whole thing was a bit stupid. He had earned his skills. They had absolutely nothing to do with whom he was related to.

In retrospect, Hiraku supposed he was lucky Iwa hadn't placed a price on his head. Fortunately, they seem inclined to leave him alone. No doubt that would change if anyone ever discovered he was the Fourth's son though.

Gaara opened his mouth to speak, only to be cut off before he could utter a single word.

"And no, I haven't changed my mind about moving to Suna."

The redhead just shrugged. "I had to try." Here, surrounded by his family and friends, Gaara was much more relaxed than he often was in public. Hiraku was his friend. He wanted to other to be safe. Still, the Kazekage had to admit that wasn't all that motivated him. The shapeshifter would be a tremendous asset to any village.

A sudden laugh escaped Hiraku's throat, causing the others to look at him oddly. "I've gone from not being wanted anywhere to being wanted everywhere," he replied to their unspoken question.

That prompted a round of smiles. It was true, and the group had to admit it was pretty funny.

"I wonder if I should be expecting an offer from the Akatsuki next," the shapeshifter mused whimsically.

Green eyes went flat and hard as Gaara's amusement died a swift death. "Do not even joke of such a thing," the redhead said harshly. The group of S-class nukenin may have given up their pursuit of his friend but he would never, ever trust them.

"Don't worry," Hiraku said softly. "I would never accept even if they did." He didn't trust the Akatsuki either. They had pursued him far too long for him to ever be truly comfortable around the other group.

Besides, there was no guarantee they wouldn't change their minds. Alliances are constantly shifting in the world of the shinobi. An ally can become an enemy in a heartbeat.

It took awhile to regain the relaxed atmosphere, but the small group managed it as the conversation moved on to more trivial things. Hiraku even manage to prompt a short laugh from the other jinchuuriki by commenting on the weather. As always it was both hot and dry.

Violet eyes grew warm as the shapeshifter listened to his friends. Yes, his friends. Hiraku knew he could trust each of them with his life. In fact, he already had. That was a gift more precious than any amount of gold.

Hiraku's gaze grew speculative and his eyes flickered between two of them in particular. Temari had broken up with Shikamaru a while ago. The pair were still good friends, things just hadn't worked out between them. But, the shapeshifter had seen the subtle looks the young woman was throwing his partner's way.

The former grass nin had been sending them right back. From what the jinchuuriki could see, the two were well suited to each other. Hiraku struggled to hide a grin. This could be fun. He had never played matchmaker before.

_RtFRtFRtF_

_How did the term pass so fast?_

_I can't believe it is almost dead week_

_As always please R&amp;R_


	4. Rises the Flame Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I own nothing and no one_

_I own nothing and no one_

**Chapter Four**

A pair of green eyes widened in alarm. "Hiraku!" the poison-user shouted. "Look out!" He couldn't so more than that, as he was still engaged in his own battle.

The warning was appreciated, but unnecessary. The shapeshifter knew full well the other was there. Smoothly, Hiraku pivoted, allowing his attacker to move past him. Which is not to say he left the hunter unscathed.

The grass nin looked down at his midsection in disbelief, one hand coming up to cover the gruesome wound in a useless reflex. The hunter was already dead; his body just hadn't realized it yet. Hiraku had disemboweled him in a single move.

It had taken years, but Kyuubi's lessons had finally paid off. His claws were part of the jinchuuriki now, a weapon, like any other in the ninja's arsenal. Sometimes Hiraku forgot they hadn't always been there.

Kyuubi had once called claws a demon's last line of defense. To his host, they had become his first. It helped that Hiraku's teacher had thousands of years experience. His style was much more refined than the lunge/slash/hack attacks favored by some shinobi who wore artificial claws but had little idea how to use them to their best affect.

Cool violet eyes regarded the hunter emotionlessly as he fell before moving on to his next opponent. He had no compassion for those who made themselves his enemies, not anymore. Giving someone a second chance was one thing, but a third, or a fourth? Now that was just stupid, and the Hidden Village of Grass had wasted theirs long ago.

It didn't take the pair of missing nin long to finish off the remaining hunters. Working together they were the perfect team. Hiraku was the hammer to Akira's scalpel. Nowadays incidents like this one were nothing more than potentially dangerous annoyances.

Akira had almost forgotten the days he lived in fear of his former village, constantly looking over his shoulder. With his partner at his side, he could take on almost any opponent. The odds of a hunter taking one of them down were not that great.

A faint sigh escaped the brunette's throat as he sheathed his daggers. Really, would Kusa ever learn? How many hunter nin had he and Hiraku killed now? To be honest, Akira had lost count some time ago.

It wasn't like they went out of their way to antagonize his former village either. Well, other than the dagger incident. That didn't count though; the knives were his birthright. Akira figured it was pride, more than anything, which stopped the Hidden Village of Grass from calling off the hunt. They would rather sacrifice more men than admit two nukenin had gotten the better of them.

Hiraku's eyes flicked to his partner at the sound and a hint of concern bloomed in his inhuman orbs. The shapeshifter bit his lower lip worriedly as he fidgeted, unsure whether he should speak. Finally, he lowered his gaze to the ground. "It occurs to me," he said softly. "That I have been selfish."

The brunette blinked, his expression growing puzzled. What had brought this on? He turned to face his friend.

"Do you regret it?" Hiraku asked abruptly. "Not joining Konoha?" Akira had been a missing nin far longer than him, and such a life tended to wear one down after a while. "We could join a Hidden Village if you want." Maybe Sand, Gaara would be pleased. Not to mention Temari and his partner had been getting awfully close. They exchanged letters nearly every night with the help of their summons.

So that was what was bothering the shapeshifter Akira realized. To be honest he hadn't even thought about it. He did now. What had Kusa ever offered him anyway? A home? Protection? Someone to watch his back? They hadn't. The village had always feared the Dokuzo clan, even as they sent his family against their enemies.

Hiraku had offered him all that and more. Friendship, trust, things Akira had never even expected. In the privacy of his own mind, the poison-user hadn't thought he was still capable of receiving such things, much less returning them. The other had taught him differently.

Green eyes met violet and locked. "Where you go," the brunette said seriously. "I will follow." Akira meant every word, even if it meant following the other to the ends of the earth.

The shapeshifter simply nodded. Hiraku was good at picking up unspoken messages. He knew what his partner meant, so there was no reason to speak more on the matter.

_RtFRtFRtF_

_So another chapter is up_

_Stay tuned for next time, that is where things start to get a bit _

_more interesting, in my opinion at least_

_For those who are wondering, yes Katsumi will show up, just give her a while_

_As always, thanks to all my wonderful reviewers_

_I'm glad you like my story_


	5. Rises the Flame Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Naruto does not belong to me_

_Naruto does not belong to me_

_Sorry about the wait_

_It's been a bit hectic_

**Chapter Five**

The two nukenin knew something was off the moment they entered the civilian village. It was in the very air. Any ninja worth their salt would have sensed it immediately. Instinctively Akira dropped back a pace, to guard his partner's back. It was a formation more suited to moving through hostile territory than a place like this. Still, there was no reason to take chances.

Sharp eyes noticed a group of the town's inhabitants gathered in a nearby alley. They had surrounded something. At first, Hiraku thought it was some sort of animal. He soon saw he was mistaken.

"Get the demon," one man cried. "We'll teach it to steal from us. Blow after blow rained down on the small figure who curled in on herself in a futile attempt to minimize the damage.

Hiraku saw red, literally. It was a child. They were beating a child. She looked to be about six, maybe seven at the most. In his mind, there was really no choice but to intervene. He certainly couldn't just walk away.

Demon, how many times had he been called that? How many blows had he endured, unable to defend himself? He had been helpless then. He wasn't helpless now.

The force of Hiraku's killing intent sent the group to their knees. One of the older men actually suffered a small heart attack on the spot. The villagers looked up at the shapeshifter with terrified eyes. They had never faced someone like him before.

"Demon," Hiraku hissed through clenched teeth. "I'll show you what a real demon is." Purely for effect the ninja lengthened his fangs and claws while Kyuubi's malevolent chakra swirled around him. He wasn't worried about scaring the kid. She was in no condition to notice anything.

They cringed away from him. "P-please don't hurt us youkai-sama," the villagers begged, bodies trembling. "Take the girl if you wish. Take anything, just let us live." Amazing isn't it how fast the tables can turn? It was hard to believe just a moment before it was them who had been the aggressors.

The shapeshifter made no effort to disguise the disgust that shown in his still red eyes. If he ever saw this place again it would be too soon. Gently, he picked the girl's still form off the ground, settling her carefully in his arms. Casting a last, dark look at the villagers Hiraku and his partner disappeared, leaving nothing but a ghost story behind them.

Akira did his best to treat the small child's injuries. Though the wounds themselves were not all that was wrong with her. She was also severely undernourished. Basically, the girl was starving.

It was easy for the pair to see what had brought down the villagers' wrath. The girl had a distinctly feline appearance. Each of her fingers ended in delicate looking claws and the soft point of one ear poked through what was left of her matted hair. Hiraku suspected that her eyes, once open, would be slit like his.

"How can people do such things?" Akira hissed. The poison-user had no illusions about himself. He was a killer; all ninja were, but this. "Even if she is part demon, she's just a little girl.

"People don't need a reason to be cruel," Hiraku told his friend softly. He had seen ample evidence of that throughout his own life. Just look how Suna had treated Gaara in his own youth. His lips curled in desertion. "Besides," he added. "It is only a blood-line limit." There was not so much as a drop of demonic blood in the girl's body. The jinchuuriki would know if it were otherwise.

Violet eyes examined the child's battered body in concern. "Will she be all right?" he asked his partner. It was true; he had suffered far worse wounds in his youth. But Naruto had had a demon to heal him, she didn't.

The brunette nodded. "We got there in time." The girl would heal. Akira did not want to think of what would have happened had they not been there. It was quite likely she would have been killed. The mob had shown no signs of stopping.

A sigh of relief escaped Hiraku's throat as he gently tucked a bit of stray hair behind the girl's ear. "We'll take her to Suna," he decided. "Gaara will be glad to take her in."

It was at this moment that the child stirred, golden eyes fluttering open. Hiraku had been right. They were indeed slit. Her expression quickly morphed to one of pure terror and she scrambled backwards, away from the two shinobi.

"It is all right," Akira tried to calm her. "We're not going to hurt you."

The girl didn't seem to believe him. A mistrustful look was sent the brunette's way and she retreated a few more steps.

"Akira," the demon vessel placed one clawed hand on his partner's shoulder, warning the other to keep his distance. This grew the girl's attention to him.

She stared. "Y-you," she stuttered in a voice raspy from lack of use. "You're like me." The girl had never seen anyone like her before. The tiniest flicker of hope flashed across her face. Maybe these people would be different.

The shapeshifter offered her a friendly smile. "Sort of," he informed her. "I'm Hiraku, what's your name." He didn't bother to ask about her parents. It was obvious she was an orphan.

Those glorious golden orbs flinched and the girl looked away, avoiding the ninja's eyes. "Freak," she whispered.

Hiraku forced his fury down, resisting the urge to go back to the village and do his own rendition of the Kyuubi attack, minus the part where the Fourth saved the day. It wouldn't do to scare the girl. "Not anymore," he stated firmly. "From now on your name is Annika." It meant grace. He thought it suited the dainty child.

"Annika," the girl repeated. A shy smile spread across her face. She liked it.

_RtFRtFRtFRtF_

_Well, a girl has entered the picture_

_Just not the one most of you were expecting_

_Her photo should be posted on my journals ASAP_

_For those of you confused about Katsumi go read "The Nukenin Chronicles"_

_And as always, please review, or face the wrath of my kitty cat _


	6. Rises the Flame Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Naruto is not my property_

_Naruto is not my property_

_Besides, I am poor_

**Chapter Six**

"Hiraku-san, Hiraku-san, look at me." Annika twirled, showing off her new outfit. The autumn colors complimented her eyes.

There was something to be said for the resiliency of youth. It was amazing the difference a few weeks had made. Annika's tawny hair had been cut and washed and her golden eyes had gained a happy sparkle. What medicinal arts Akira possessed had ensured her wounds had healed. The girl was still a bit too thin, but she had gained a few pounds.

Which is not to say the addition of a small child to their group had been easy. There had been a few bumps along the way. It had taken the shapeshifter ages to convince his charge not to call him Hiraku-sama, not to mention the fight over her clothes.

Annika had been stubbornly resistant about relinquishing her claim on the rags she had been wearing when the two missing nin rescued her. Not that the demon vessel blamed her. They were probably the only things the then nameless girl owned in the entire world.

The jinchuuriki could definitely empathize with that. There had been several times during his own troubled childhood when he had survived with nothing but the clothes on his back. The incident where his apartment burned down, fortunately without him inside it, came readily to mind. The Third had tried to protect him, but he couldn't be everywhere. The old man had had an entire village to look after.

No more, Hiraku swore to himself. Annika would never be in a position like that again. He intended to see she wanted for nothing. She would not live the life he had.

The girl in question darted into a nearby field, playing under the watchful eyes of her guardians. She looked so happy doing something as simple as running through a patch of flowers. Then again, it was doubtful there had been many opportunities for her before.

Annika giggled as a butterfly landed on her nose. It was so pretty, but it tickled. The small girl scrunched up her nose in an attempt not to sneeze. She was less than successful. "Ah-achoo!" Startled, the colorful insect took to the air.

A muffled snort escaped Hiraku's lips, but he managed to stop himself from laughing out loud. She looked so disappointed. The shapeshifter had never planned on having children. Never even considered it really. The odds of someone actually agreeing to marry someone like him were not that great. There was also the matter of how any child of his would be treated, like demon spawn probably. Now though, was this how all parents felt?

If so, how had his own Father managed to do what he had? Surely the Fourth had possessed some idea of just what he was condemning his only child to. He couldn't have been so naive as to believe the villagers would actually treat him as a hero. The only possible answer was that Arashi had put the well being of the village before his own, and that of his son. That was what a kage had to do. In their own way, they were also human sacrifices.

Hiraku knew it wouldn't be easy, raising a child. The life of a nukenin, or any ninja for that matter, was dangerous. Still, he knew it could be done. Haku had been even younger when the Demon of the Mist had taken him in. Haku, now that brought up another point.

The shapeshifter had no intention of raising a living weapon, but Annika would need to be trained. Even if she didn't choose to work as a ninja, she would need to learn how to protect herself. He and Akira wouldn't always be there.

Violet eyes narrowed in thought as he observed his charge. Annika was built for speed, the shapeshifter reflected. He could see it in her body structure. She would never be a powerhouse the way he was. He would have to take that into account while training her. Hiraku's musings were interrupted by the sound of his partner's voice.

"We are not taking her to Suna," Akira stated more than asked. "Are we?" He had been watching the interactions between Hiraku and the young girl closely and had realized what was happening a while ago.

At the shapeshifter's shake of a head Akira grinned. "You've gotten attached," he teased. It was obvious, to him at least; the young girl had his partner wrapped around her little finger. It had been inevitable really. The pair just had too much in common. If the brunette hadn't known better, he would have sworn Annika was the other's real daughter.

Hiraku rolled his eyes shooting his friend a mock glare. "And you haven't?" The outfit Annika was wearing had been a gift from the poison-user. If he was the girl's Father, than Akira was most definitely her uncle.

_RtFRtFRtF_

_So, another chapter done_

_For those who are wondering, yes Annika does have a purpose besides just looking cute_

_And as always, please review_

_It makes me, and the fire-breathing kitty, very happy_


	7. Interlude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Naruto is so not my property_

_Naruto is so not my property_

_Inspired by Weasel Fu_

_I just had to write this_

**Interlude**

The hunter resisted the urge to shiver as the combined killing intent from his targets washed over him. He was not afraid, the ninja insisted to himself. The upper hand was his. It was Kazama's own fault he had been foolish enough to take in a child.

The Grass Nin wrenched Annika's arm, pulling the girl closer to him. "Don't move," he warned. "Or the kiddy gets it."

Violet and green eyes narrowed in fury and a growl escaped Hiraku's throat. How dare this man threaten what was theirs. He would die, the nukenin promised themselves.

The hunter seemed to mistake their anger for helplessness. The kunai in his free hand was pointed at the pair. "Now surrender, before . . ." He didn't get the chance to finish.

Annika had been waiting for her chance and now she had it. With all the strength present in her young body, as well as the training bestowed by her loving adopted family, she turned and planted her foot firmly in the older man's crotch.

Her attacker's face turned a funny color, the kunai falling from nerveless fingers. He crumpled, whimpering as he curled up in an attempt to protect his vulnerable man parts.

Annika kicked him again for good measure before skipping cheerfully over to her adopted Father's side.

A broad smile stretched across Hiraku's face. She had gotten him good. Akira grinned as well, playfully reaching out to ruffle Annika's hair. "That's our girl," he praised.

_RtFRtFRtFRtF_

_Nope, Annika is definitely not hostage material_

_Hope you liked this little snippet and as always please R&amp;R_

_The next real chapter will be up ASAP_


	8. Rises the Flame Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I own no one and nothing_

_I own no one and nothing_

**Chapter Seven**

Things were not going well in the Hidden Village of Sound. Oh, it had nothing to do with Orochimaru's death, not directly at least. The Snake Sannin had not been a kind leader; he preferred to gain results through fear instead. Just about the only ones who missed him were the so-called elite _cough:_brainwashed_:cough._

In fact, many of the ninja had been glad to hear of Orochimaru's passing. Their former leader's vendetta against his home village had cost Oto much. Even now, they had not fully recovered from their losses. Given this, it was unsurprising that most of Sound's citizens were glad of the chance to start over.

There was just one problem. Kabuto had more or less taken over, by simple virtue of the fact he was now the most powerful ninja in the village. The medic seemed all to eager to follow in the Snake's footsteps. Unfortunately for him, the jounin had other ideas.

"If we work together we can take him," one put in. It had been a stupid mistake that had gotten her banished from her home village, and an even bigger one hooking up with Orochimaru. But she was older now, and hopefully wiser. Besides, what was that old saying_, three strikes and you're out_. No, following Kabuto was not an option.

"But who will lead us?" another asked softly. As much as he wanted the medic gone, a village was nothing without its kage, and none of them had the strength to hold the position.

There was a moment of silence. "I have an idea," one of the older jounin offered at last. It is a little out there though," he warned them. Taking a deep breath, he spit it out.

The jounin was right. The idea was quite a bit out there. In the end though, no one had a better one. The group now had a course of action; they just needed a plan.

_:SCENE BREAK:_

Unspoken approval shown in Hiraku's violet orbs as he observed his adopted daughter's near silent tread. Annika was coming along nicely. She had talent. There was no doubt of that.

By the girl's side walked a young feline. Though the creature wasn't small by any means. The shapeshifter had nearly had a heart attack when he found Annika conversing with a panther cub, while the Mother stood protectively nearby. Hiraku knew full well how dangerous such animals could be. Ninja were sometimes called in to dispose of those who developed a taste for human flesh.

It turned out there was more to his ward's bloodline limit than was readily obvious. Annika was linked to the cats the same was the Inuzuka clan were to their canine familiars. Leaving the cub behind was not an option after that. If Hiraku had tried he knew the cat would have just followed them.

Oh well, it wasn't so bad. The young panther was clearly intelligent. He would not be difficult to train, and soon said feline would be able to hunt on his own, so food would not be an issue either. Plus, his presence alone would make Annika that much safer. Though in the manner of felines everywhere he seemed to believe the girl was his human instead of the other way around.

Hiraku had been right on the money when he had thought the other would not be a powerhouse. Her 'Uncle' Akira had been over the moon when Annika had demonstrated a talent in genjutsu. To be honest his partner was still a bit smug about that.

A faint sound brought the two missing nin's attention to the path in front of them. There was someone there, hiding in the trees. Smoothly Akira moved Annika behind him, out of the potential line of fire.

"You ask him," the older Sound Nin whispered.

"Me," his companion objected. "Why me? This was your idea."

The shapeshifter was on top of them before they noticed. "Ask me what?" he inquired casually.

The pair yelped, the younger nin nearly falling out of the tree. The other frantically waved a white flag. "We surrender!" they chorused in unison. The two ninja had no desire to be on the receiving end of one of the Kazama's seemingly endless bag of tricks.

Violet eyes grew amused. "I repeat," Hiraku said. "Ask me what?" He was surprised when the pair glanced at each other before bowing deeply.

"Kazama-sama," the elder spoke formally. "On behalf of the Hidden Village of Sound we would like to offer you the position of Otokage." He fell silent, awaiting the more powerful shinobi's response.

The shapeshifter's first inclination was to laugh in the pairs' faces. That had to be the most ridiculous thing he had ever heard. He had been joking when he had mentioned the possibility to Akira. He opened to his mouth to refuse, only to pause, his eyes flickering to Annika.

_You took in the shunned and the outcast, created a home for those not welcome anywhere else, _his own words echoed in his ears. He had saved Annika, but what about all the others in a position just like hers had been. Who would save them? The shapeshifter looked back at the two Sound Nin. They weren't trying to deceive him. His senses were keen enough now to tell if that were the case. For whatever reason, they truly wanted him to lead them.

A sigh escaped the demon vessel's lips. He couldn't just walk away. These people needed him. "All right," Hiraku said at last. "I accept."

_RtFRtFRtF_

_All right, another chapter up_

_For those wondering about Kabuto's fate_

_Err, don't know, don't care_

_Either way, he is out of the picture_


	9. Rises the Flame Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I own nothing and no one_

_I own nothing and no one_

_Thanks to everyone who has reviewed_

_It means a lot to me_

**Chapter Eight**

This was the day. Hiraku tugged on the hems of the elaborate outfit, which was the symbol of his station, in irritation. It wasn't exactly to his tastes. The shapeshifter made a note to ditch the costume at the earliest possible opportunity. The bow especially had to go.

When Naruto was very young, long before he fully understood the dark reality of his situation, he had dreamed of being hokage. Mostly because of how the villagers had treated the Third, with respect. He had wanted that respect for himself.

In those pleasant visions the boy had felt strong, invincible, and his hometown's citizens had gazed at him in adoration while the ninja awaited his orders. Even if those orders were to fetch him a bowl of ramen. It was a far cry from the reality. The populace of the Hidden Village of Sound looked at him with a sort of desperate hope. They needed him and they knew it.

Hiraku couldn't prevent himself from swallowing. His throat had suddenly gone dry. To his shock, the shapeshifter realized he was nervous. In his youth, he also hadn't fully understood just what an awesome responsibility it was to be the leader of a village.

All these people were now his, his to command, and his to protect. It was a bit overwhelming to be honest, but Hiraku had no intention of failing. His eyes strayed to where his adopted daughter stood at Akira's side. Yes, that was why he was doing this. For Annika, and all the others out there just like her.

As the shapeshifter looked over the crowd he very nearly panicked. Just what was he supposed to say? The moment passed quickly. When Hiraku did speak, his voice was strong and in control. It was the voice of a leader.

"A wise ninja once said that those who abandon their mission are trash, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash," the demon vessel began. Privately, the former leaf nin couldn't help but wonder what his old sensei would think of him using his words here. This was hardly the time to dwell on that thought though.

"I believe that," Hiraku continued. "The Hidden Village of Sound is your, no," he corrected himself. "Our village. Now I want you to make it your home, and its people your family."

Violet eyes swept the crowd. "Things are going to change here," he said softly. "Those who don't like it are welcome to leave." That would prevent trouble later on. "I don't care about your pasts," Hiraku declared. "Shockingly enough, there are more than a few skeletons in my own closet.

He got a few scattered laughs at that. All shinobi had skeletons in their closets. Sometimes they were even literal.

"You could be Itachi freaking Uchiha in disguise for all I care." Many miles away, a certain raven-haired ninja sneezed abruptly before continuing on his way. "I don't care about your pasts," the shapeshifter repeated. "But I do care about your futures, and that is what we will make together, a future."

Thunderous applause erupted from the villagers as their new kage stepped back. "Kazama! Kazama! Kazama!" they cheered.

Hiraku slowly let out a soft sigh of relief. He had done it. Now he just had to live up to his words.

_In Suna_

When Kankuro entered the room to find his younger brother holding a scroll doubled over in laughter, his first impulse was to run away, far away. Gaara, laughing, it just didn't compute. An occasional chuckle now and then sure, but this? Some things were just wrong.

The puppet user's second impulse was to call for his sister. He did so. "Temari!" he shouted. "Temari come quick! Something is wrong with Gaara."

In a distant part of the house a door flew open. The oldest of the sand sibs practically flew to her brothers' sides. Honestly, a gust of wind did accompany her. Upon witnessing the scene, she too resisted the urge to flee. "Otouto?" Temari asked with concern. "Are you all right?"

Gaara tried to speak, but he couldn't. He was laughing too hard. Instead, the redhead handed over the scroll. Two pairs of curious eyes read the words before staring in disbelief.

Hiraku had become Otokage? How had that happened? Hidden Villages weren't usually handed over to the man who had killed the previous kage. Kankuro didn't even realize he had spoken out loud until Gaara snorted.

"He is Hiraku," the redhead replied, sobering slightly. Really, that was all the answer anyone needed. Things like this just happened around his friend. The other jinchuuriki had always had the most interesting luck.

Gaara's mouth twitched and he doubled back over. Still, even as he laughed his sharp mind was busy contemplating what this would mean for the future. Things were bound to get interesting very soon.

_RtFRtFRtF_

_I have gotten lots of reviews asking about Konoha and Katsumi_

_It is great, but I'm starting to think some of you are mind readers _

_Won't say which ones though, it would ruin the surprise_


	10. Rises the Flame Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I own no one and nothing_

_I own no one and nothing_

_Please do not sue me_

_I'm poor anyway_

**Chapter Nine**

"One, two, three, heave," the line of men and women pulled with all their strength. Slowly but surly the wall was hauled into place. Teams of genin danced around the framework, placing nails as quickly as possible to secure the structure.

When Hiraku had accepted the position of Otokage this was one problem he had not anticipated. His previous forays into the Hidden Village of Sound had been quick, in and out. At the time it had been a very bad idea to linger longer than was necessary. That was how he had missed something that was now blatantly obvious.

The shapeshifter's new abode was not in the greatest condition. True, Hiraku had an excellent fighting force, even if it was a bit smaller than he liked. The shinobi areas of the village were fine for the most part, the civilian, not so much.

With very few exceptions, Orochimaru had regarded his men like fodder. In the snake sannin's eyes, their only value was what they could do for him. If that meant sacrificing his own men for power, he would do it in a heartbeat. His fight against the Third Hokage had been proof enough of that.

Orochimaru's regard, or lack there of, was even more extreme when it came to the civilian population. They were basically slaves. The only reason he had bothered with them at all was that his ninja needed to eat. None of the legitimate suppliers had been willing to deal with the renegade ninja.

It was a rare non-ninja in the Hidden Village of Sound that had a proper home, not to mention other basic supplies. The only reason most of them hadn't run off was fear of the possible consequences. The powerful shinobi hadn't been one to cross. That, and they had nowhere else to go.

Hiraku had set about fixing the problem immediately. When he said things were going to change in Oto, he had meant it. The civilians were part of the village too. He and Akira had sacrificed their own funds in addition to dipping into Orochimaru's treasury to temporarily put a stop to missions outside the village. The new Otokage had instead put his ninja to work rebuilding parts of the city and helping their counterparts prepare for the coming harvest. The medics had set up a free clinic, treating illnesses and injuries that had gone unacknowledged for far too long.

It wasn't simply the physical they were fixing either. It was the people too. Though conditions were harsh, everyone appeared to be in fine spirits. A shinobi thanked a young woman who offered him a glass of water. A group of teens were showing the academy students how to pull the husks off corn. Everywhere people were talking, laughing. For the first time many of them could remember, the village felt like a real home.

The shapeshifter watched it all, a soft smile on his lips. It was a good start. His hand shot up on reflex to catch a small object that had been thrown at his head. He blinked, looking down at the item; it was a rag.

"Hey Hiraku," his partner teased. "You going to use that hammer or should I do this myself." It was obvious, to Akira at least, that the other's mind had been else ware.

Hiraku rolled his eyes, reaching down to grab another nail. Of course he was going to help. After all, he lived here as well. As they worked, the shapeshifter was oblivious to the looks of respect that were being directed his way. That the violet-eyed man was actually doing something, as oppose to standing around watching, was a point in his favor.

Akira however did notice, and he approved. In his opinion, the younger man would make a great leader. The poison-user was glad his partner had accepted, and not only because he could see Temari more often. Quite frankly, Hiraku's talents had been wasted as a missing nin.

It would have surprised the brunette to know that Kyuubi agreed with him. Plus, the demon fox was hoping the addition of a stable home and a family would help calm his host down some. He was getting way too old to deal with this shit, never mind that the bjuu were immortal.

Not for the first time since learning of his friend and partner's past, Akira shook his head at Konoha's foolishness. How had they let such a treasure slip through their fingers? Oh well, he supposed it didn't matter. After all, Leaf's loss was their gain.

The poison-user hid a grin as an awe-struck youth held up a bucket of nails for Hiraku, who was now a good four feet off the ground. A quote he had heard once came to him then. _If your people fear you, they will fight for you. But if they love you, then they will die for you._ From what Akira could see, his partner was well on his way to belonging to the later category.

**Omake**

"Akira, could you hand me a wrench." There was no answer. Frowning, the shapeshifter turned to look at his partner.

The brunette was staring off into space, a blank look on his face.

Hiraku took a few steps forward in concern. It wasn't like the ex-grass nin to space out like this. "Yo," he waved a hand in front of the other's face. "Earth to Akira Dokuzo."

Green eyes blinked. "Huh?"

"What's up?" the shapeshifter asked. "You looked like you were a million miles away."

Akira shrugged. "Just a thought."

"Go on."

"If you are here, who is doing all the paperwork?"

Hiraku stared at his partner as if the other was insane. "Now why would I do that when I have perfectly good shadow clones to do it for me?" Else ware a number of other powerful ninja, and one _kage bushin_, sneezed before returning to the mountains of paperwork that still awaited their attention.

Only one of them knew why. The clone glowered before signing another document. Hiraku would pay for this, it promised itself. Somehow.

_RtFRtFRtF_

_Just a few more days of freedom before I have to go back to school_

_What a bummer_

_On the other hand, I will no longer need to share a computer_

_Please review; it makes me, and the kitty very happy_


	11. Rises the Flame Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _If I owned Naruto Itachi wouldn't have died_

_If I owned Naruto Itachi wouldn't have died_

_Sorry for the wait, first week of school is always hectic_

**Chapter Ten**

"As I'm sure you all are aware," Tsunade stated to the council at large. "It is our turn to host the upcoming Chuunin Exams."

Eyes brightened at that. Though it was true the competition had originally

been created as, and honestly still was, an alternative to war, it was also fun. At least for the non-combatants, people came from all over to watch the tests.

"To that end," the blond continued. "I have decided to invite the Hidden Village of Sound." Then, Tsunade leaned back to enjoy the chaos. Messing with the council like this was one of her guilty pleasures. Although perhaps that wasn't exactly the correct phrase, she didn't exactly feel guilty about it after all.

The outcry was enormous. Last time Oto had come to the exams, they had been invaded. Orochimaru, one of Konoha's greatest criminals, had founded the place. Plus, it still rankled that Kazama had chosen to join them instead of Konoha. It had been bad enough he had continually refused their offers. More than one member of the council hadn't forgiven the shapeshifter for that.

"Hokage-sama you must reconsider," one elder urged. "You can't just let those people. . ."

A pair of golden hazel eyes narrowed dangerously. She didn't like his tone. "And just what people would those be?" Tsunade inquired softly. "My former teammate is dead, and with him his vendetta." One of the first things the other village had done after Orochimaru's death was to put forth an offer of neutrality.

"But," another member of the council tried to protest.

The medic stood abruptly, her open palm coming down hard on the table in front of her. It split in half from the force of the blow, the pieces tumbling to the floor with a crash. "But nothing!" she shouted. This had ceased to be amusing. Not for the first time she cursed her sensei. The Third should have never allowed the council so much control.

Silence fell immediately, several people squirming in their seats at the reminder of the legendary medic's strength. Why oh why had the Toad Sannin not succeeded the Third? They wondered. Jiraiya was so much more easy going.

"I am Hokage," Tsunade's firm gaze swept over the crowd. "And I say we are inviting the Hidden Village of Sound to the Chunnin Exams." The look in her eyes dared anyone to disagree. Unsurprisingly, no one tried to take her up on her offer. They were all too scared.

The blond sat back down, casually leaning forward to rest her chin on one hand. The well-manicured nails looked more like they belonged to a princess than a highly skilled ninja. They also looked very sharp.

"I have heard a great deal about this Hiraku Kazama," Tsunade's voice carried easily to every corner of the room. "Both from the council and others," she smirked. "I have to admit I am looking forward to meeting him myself. He seems like a very interesting person."

If anything, that was understating the case. It was rare for a single shinobi to gather so much attention. Orochimaru, the Akatsuki, several Hidden Villages, it seemed there were more places the new Otokage was connected to in some way than the opposite.

Now that the blond thought about it, it was probably just as well Kazama was now tied down, more or less. The shapeshifter stalked through the world like a natural disaster. A glimmer of sadness appeared in Tsunade's eyes and she reached up to touch the place where a certain necklace had once laid. Much like another young man she had once known.

_-Time Skip-_

The opening day of the Chuunin Exams dawned bright and clear. A good omen said some. Business as usual in Fire Country snorted the more cynical. Regardless, the village's prevailing good mood seemed infectious.

Hiraku caught Gaara's eye and smirked as his friend passed by. The violet-eyed nin couldn't openly acknowledge the other in this public venue, but he couldn't resist the urge to poke a bit of fun at the redhead. The younger kage looked highly uncomfortable in his formal robes, unlike the shapeshifter.

The one thing that had not, and would never change about the jinchuuriki was the value of his word. Hiraku had followed through on his private promise to ditch the attire of his station. He now wore a sleeveless white trench coat embroidered with music notes. The kanji for Sound was on the back and a pair of silver gauntlets finished off the look.

To be honest the other kages, as well as a few of the daimyos, were jealous. The most recent addition to their ranks looked cool and in control. Idly, Gaara wondered if he could get away with following his friend's example before vetoing the idea. Suna was one of the five great ninja villages, a place seeped in tradition. It was just unfortunate that this outfit was one of them.

"Otokage-sama," a familiar voice spoke up from behind the shapeshifter.

Hiraku turned to regard the other. "Hokage-sama," he returned the greeting. "Is there something I can do for you?"

"I was wondering if you were interested in joining me?" Tsunade inquired. It would give her a chance to get to know the other. She knew from previous experience that even the most accurate intelligence was no substitute for first hand experience.

The shapeshifter bowed deeply. Court manners were something else he had picked up on his training trip with Jiraiya. "It would be my honor to escort such a beautiful woman as yourself." Really he had no reason to refuse. Plus, he had missed her. The young man rose, neatly threading his arm through hers. "You have a fine batch of genin this year," Hiraku commented after a moment. That seemed like a safe enough place to start he thought.

"You as well," the blond returned the compliment. "It is sure to be an interesting exam."

Violet eyes sparkled with mischief and Hiraku offered the older woman a cheeky smile. "We could make it even more interesting with a small bet."

Tsunade laughed aloud, her own smile making an appearance. It seemed they would get along just fine.

_RtFRtFRtF_

_Sorry to those of you who were hoping to see Team 13_

_They have already made chuunin_

_That scene will make it into the Nukenin Chronicles, eventually_

_As for Katsumi she will be making her appearance in the next chapter_

_Promise_


	12. Rises the Flame Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _If I owned Naruto Itachi would have lived_

_If I owned Naruto Itachi would have lived_

_p.s. is it true they are killing Kakashi too_

_at this rate all the good characters will be gone_

_:cough:_

_Anyway, now that my mini-rant is over_

_Let's get on with the show_

**Chapter Eleven**

A firm knock at the door caused Tsunade to look up from the one opponent not even her legendary strength could prevail against, paperwork. Sometimes she thought the piles were growing as she worked instead of shrinking. Ridiculous the medic knew, but still.

The blond sighed with relief as she shoved the stack aside, stretching to relieve cramped muscles. At least now she had an excuse to stop for a bit. "Enter," she called.

The door opened, her visitor coming to stand at attention before Tsunade's desk.

"Katsumi Fujii reporting as ordered." It had been a surprise to return home after a weeklong C-class mission to find the summons. For a single ninja to be called before the Hokage was not a common occurrence. Not in times of peace anyway. She wondered what was up.

Tsunade took a moment to observe the younger woman. She had gotten to know Katsumi fairly well over the past few years. The latest antics of Team Thirteen, as well as their part time sensei, had never failed to amuse her. Inwardly the medic smiled at the jounin's confidant stance. She wondered if the other realized just how much Kazama had influenced her over the past few years. This was a woman who would deal with anything that came her way.

Finally the blond spoke. "As I am sure you know," Tsunade began. "All ninja are sometimes called upon to perform missions they might otherwise find distasteful."

The amber-eyed woman's back stiffened. Shinobi dealt in blood and secrets, and they got those secrets by whatever means necessary. Kunoichi were taught from a young age that their bodies were merely another weapon in their arsenals. Katsumi was no exception. She supposed she had just been lucky up to this point to avoid the so-called 'valentine' missions. Still, she would do her duty, no matter what. "I am yours to command Hokage-sama."

A short laugh escaped Tsunade's throat. She could clearly read the thoughts present in the other's gaze. Perhaps she should have phrased that better. "Not that distasteful Katsumi," she assured the younger woman. "You are being assigned as Konoha's ambassador to the Hidden Village of Sound."

A slight twitch of one brow was the jounin's only outward reaction. Inward was another story. Going to Oto meant dealing with Hiraku Kazama. No doubt she had been chosen because of her experience with the former missing nin. Still, Katsumi almost wished she were being given a seduction mission. It was unfortunate the jounin thought a bit sourly, that she had no real grounds on which to refuse.

Her team was no longer genin; they didn't need a teacher. Mizu was well on his way to achieving his dream of becoming a member of ANBU. Daiki was currently studying for the jounin exams. He had a good chance of passing. As for Mai, she had become an accomplished tracker, on par with any of her Inuzuka relatives. The Hunter Corps were practically drooling after her. They had made it clear to the other branches they had first dibs. She wasn't married, had no children, nor older relatives in need of care. In short, there was nothing to keep her in Konoha.

Katsumi bowed. "I understand Tsunade-hime. I will make preparations to leave at once." Upon being dismissed she turned and left the room, and then the building. As she walked through the city's busy streets the jounin could not stop the deep groan that escaped her lips. She was not looking forward to this.

A week later the jounin stood in front of a different desk. Odd, it looked a bit newer than the rest of the furniture. She wondered what had happened to the old one. "Otokage-sama," she said respectfully.

The shapeshifter just tilted his head to one side, regarding the other coyly through thick eyelashes. "I love what you've done with your hair jounin-san," he greeted her like an old friend. "It suits you."

Hiraku watched with pleasure as the fire began to build in her eyes. Katsumi really was beautiful when she was angry; not that she wasn't lovely all the time. He awaited her response with anticipation. She always had the best reactions.

Despite what his friends thought, Naruto hadn't been oblivious to the way Hinata had regarded him back in Konoha. It was just that she wasn't his type. She was too shy. He liked a woman who would never hesitate to tell him exactly what was on her mind. But, he hadn't wanted to break the quiet girl's heart either. That was why he had never said anything.

A pair of amber eyes narrowed. It took a monumental effort on her part to keep her silence. Katsumi knew the position of ambassador was a great honor, as well as an indication of trust. Her words and decisions could mean the difference between war and peace for her village. Things had changed a great deal since her and the shapeshifter's first meeting. She would not disappoint her Hokage with unprofessional behavior.

Hiraku sighed in disappointment. It seemed the jounin was not going to respond in her usual fashion. Pity. Still, violet eyes brightened as they considered the possibilities. Katsumi was going to be here for years, ample time to help the other loosen up. He smiled. The shapeshifter was certain he could get a reaction out of her. It was just a matter of finding the proper stimuli.

Katsumi shifted uncomfortably at the expression, a nasty feeling in her gut. She had seen that look many times before. It meant Kazama was up to something, and it probably involved her. Determinedly, the jounin stared straight into the other's inhuman orbs. This would be a battle of wills; one the young woman had no intention of losing. Her pride forbade it.

_RtFRtFRtF_

_Sorry for the wait_

_I edited the chapter to include a few things that were mentioned in the reviews_

_Hope you like it and I will try to get the next up ASAP_


	13. Rises the Flame Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I do not own Naruto_

_I do not own Naruto_

_On another note, Kakashi really is dead_

_Throws hissy fit, okay all better now_

**Chapter Twelve**

It had been a month since Katsumi had been assigned to the Hidden Village of Sound. During that time, the jounin had preformed all her duties diligently. She attended meetings without fail. She wrote reports; she trained. No, no one could claim the young woman was not dedicated to her job.

A little too dedicated for her own good Hiraku reflected a bit sourly. He had made some progress in regards to his private goals for the jounin. Katsumi was fast becoming a master of insulting someone without actually saying anything wrong. Still, today was the day of the first festival since he had come into power and the shapeshifter was determined that the other enjoy it.

The recently appointed Second Otokage, Kabuto didn't really count, had finally won the argument by pointing out that Katsumi couldn't possibly fulfill her duties as ambassador without knowing the people she now lived among. So there they were. Though truthfully, Hiraku was treating the outing more like a date than work. He had even bought the jounin dinner.

It wasn't exactly a five-course meal, but the food was excellent. A small hiccup did occur when the pair rose to leave. The owner didn't want to take Hiraku's money.

"It is on the house," the owner said as he tried to return the small pouch. "I insist."

Hiraku wouldn't take it. "And I insist on paying." Inspiration struck as his eyes flickered to a figure standing nearby. The woman looked like she had been beautiful, once. Before life had gotten hard. "Consider it a gift if you like," he took another tact. "Go buy your wife something pretty."

A smile crossed the man's face then and he slid the pouch into a pocket, his pride satisfied. "Thank-you Kazama-sama."

Katsumi glanced back over her shoulder as they walked away. "That was kind of you," she said softly. It hadn't been something she had expected from the other nin.

Hiraku just shrugged. "He needed it. I don't." To him it wasn't a big deal. It seemed the least he could do, especially considering all the free meals a different cook had given him once upon a time. The people of Hidden Sound were much better off now than they had been under Orochimaru's rule. Still, the road to recovery was a long one. It would take time. Before the young woman could reply to that, another voice interrupted them.

"Tousan! Tousan!"

The shapeshifter turned at the sound of the excited shout, neatly catching the girl in midair before twirling her around and gently setting Annika on her feet. As always, her feline partner was just a bit behind, though thankfully the cat didn't feel the need to jump on him. The cub had grown; it was almost as big as she was.

Katsumi stared in bewildered shock. "You have a daughter?" How had she missed this? Ruefully the jounin admitted that Kazama might have had a point when he said she didn't get out enough.

"She's adopted," Hiraku said offhandedly before turning back to Annika.

Her golden eyes were bright with excitement as the girl held up her prize. "Look what I won," it was a stuffed animal, specifically a kitsune.

"That's very good," the shapeshifter praised. "What will you call it?"

Annika's brow furrowed briefly in concentration. Then she smiled. "Kyuubi," the girl said happily. "Like the fox in Uncle Akira's story." Said tale was actually a highly edited version of Hiraku's life, not that she knew that.

The demon vessel's lips twitched in amusement and he struggled not to laugh, both at the name itself and the look of restrained horror on his companion's face. The real Kyuubi's reaction wasn't much better.

'**And just when I thought I could sink no lower' **the fox grumbled. The indignity, having a child's toy named after him.

Mentally his host flipped him the bird. _'Ahh shove it' _he sent back. _'I think it's cute.'_ He wasn't overly concerned that his daughter appeared to be alone. The villagers adored her. But he did wonder where his partner was. Almost in response to his thoughts, the brunette appeared.

Akira looked a bit frazzled. Keeping up with any seven-year old was a challenge; add sugar and it becomes a nightmare. Never again, he swore to himself. No more chocolate ever. He reached out to take Annika by the hand. "Let's go sweetheart, Daddy is working."

Annika didn't protest as the poison-user lead her away. She had gotten over the clingy stage fairly quickly once it became obvious her few family wasn't going to leave her. The girl turned to wave good-bye an instant before the pair was swallowed by the crowd.

"So?" Katsumi asked after a moment. "How did you meet her?" She doubted he had taken the girl in on a whim.

The shapeshifter's face hardened. "Akira and I found her in a civilian village. They were beating her for no other reason then that she was different."

The jounin blanched, her face paling, that sweet little girl.

Sharp claws dug into his own palms so hard they bled, Hiraku didn't even notice. "You have no idea how lucky you are in Konoha," the shapeshifter said softly, his voice unusually serious. "In Leaf bloodlines are protected, honored. Not all of us are so fortunate." He had been the exception in that village, not the rule.

Amber eyes went wide with shock as she realized that Annika wasn't the only one Kazama was talking about. Katsumi had trouble imagining anyone abusing the powerful shinobi who stood at her side. But then, no one is born strong.

Hiraku turned to face her. "I have the power now to make a difference," his words held a soft intensity. "I will make a difference."

_RtFRtFRtFRtF_

_I think I need to edit the next chapter_

_All this stuff is written in the margins_

_Never fear though, I can fix it_

_Until next time_

_-peppymint_


	14. Rises the Flame Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Disclaimer: Own no one and nothing_

_Disclaimer: Own no one and nothing_

_Sorry for the wait_

**Chapter Thirteen**

A pair of amber eyes watched the other in fascination as Hiraku knelt next to the small boy, his face intent. Though she had technically known Kazama for years, these past few months had taught her a great deal about the shapeshifter that she hadn't known before. Some of which the jounin had not even suspected.

Katsumi knew it would be while before Kazama moved on. It didn't matter how busy the Otokage was, how much work the ninja had to do. He always made time to listen to his people, all of them, from the greatest to the smallest.

The jounin had asked him about that once. Hiraku had just given her an odd look, like he couldn't believe she had just said that. Then he had replied that if he couldn't take care of the little problems than how was he supposed to solve the big ones. The response had certainly given Katsumi something to think about.

When Katsumi had been assigned as the ambassador to the Hidden Village of Sound, she had not expected to be impressed. Kazama didn't strike her as kage material. He was far too fickle for that, or so the young woman had thought at the time.

Oh, she had never denied that the shapeshifter was a skilled ninja, stronger than her by far. The only way the jounin could hope to beat him in a fair fight is if the other somehow tripped and fell on his own sword. Not likely. But, it took more than sheer power to make a good leader.

At one point the all too obvious gap between their ability levels had rankled a great deal. The kunoichi had trained diligently in the ninja arts from the time she learned how to walk. Many a time her parents had been forced to carry her home from the training grounds after she collapsed from exhaustion. Katsumi had been determined to succeed, to prove she was just as good as the members of Konoha's clans. So how could this, this fool be so much better than her?

Yes, that was how she had viewed Hiraku Kazama. The nukenin was an immature, irresponsible, and irreverent fool; one who took delight in tormenting others. In retrospect Katsumi admitted her opinion may have been unduly influenced by her previous encounters with the violet-eyed man. The jounin was still a bit sore about what she had mentally dubbed the clothing incident.

It amazed her that she had ever been so blind. Still, Katsumi was forced to acknowledge that she had been taken in by the other's mask completely, because that was all it was, a mask. The jounin wasn't quite certain why Kazama had started it. Protection maybe. She had gathered his childhood hadn't been that great. Regardless, behind his act, the shapeshifter was so much more than he portrayed.

Perhaps Kazama wasn't a genius, at least not in the traditional sense. He was however quite intelligent, not to mention creative. The shinobi was also far more serious than he seemed most of the time. Those inhuman eyes held a wealth of compassion, along with both depth and insight that most people would have never credited the shapeshifter with.

It had taken Katsumi a long time to realize that anything was there. Even longer to catch any hint of what the shapeshifter was hiding behind that mask of his. As time went on though, the jounin was becoming more and more adept at catching glimpses of the man within. A sudden movement pulled the woman out of her thoughts.

Across the street Hiraku had risen to his feet, business concluded. Playfully he reached out and ruffled the boy's hair. A muffled laugh escaped the shapeshifter's throat at the panicked expression that crossed the kid's face as the school bell rang. He immediately took off, running frantically down the street. The Otokage remembered when it had been him in that situation. No doubt the poor guy would be subjected to his sensei's own version of the monster head technique.

Hiraku turned, a happy smile lighting up his features when he spotted the young woman standing across from him. "Good morning jounin-san," he greeted cheerfully. "Lovely day for a walk isn't it?" Summer had well and truly come, and with it the sun.

Katsumi couldn't prevent the answering grin that spread across her own features. The other's mood was infectious it seemed. No, the young woman no longer regretted her assignment to this place. In some ways she was happier here than she had been in Konoha. There had been many who had resented the quick promotion of someone they had viewed as an outsider. Evidently three generations wasn't enough to forget the Fujii family had hailed from Cloud.

This post had given her a chance to get to know these people, and the remarkable man who ruled them. Yes, Hiraku Kazama was a mystery all right. One Katsumi had every intention of solving though. It wasn't as if she didn't have the time.

_RtFRtFRtF_

_It is kinda short but that is okay given the content_

_Hope you like it and I will try to update soon_

_Think I am going to write an extra chapter and insert it_

_So it might take a little bit_

_Just had an interesting idea_


	15. Rises the Flame Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _If I owned Naruto quite a few dead characters would still be alive_

_If I owned Naruto quite a few dead characters would still be alive_

**Chapter Fourteen**

In the center of the arena stood a single jounin. He was dressed in the light -weight beige clothes that were common to the region surrounding the Hidden Village of Sand. To either side of him stood two genin. The man raised a hand. "Raido Sero of the Cloud v. Ken Tozoma of the Leaf. Ready, Fight!" he dropped his hand while smoothly sliding out of the way.

The two younger ninja immediately jumped each other, quickly exchanging a fury of punches and kicks before separating again. Sero upped the ante when he drew his sword, lunging at the leaf nin. There was the sound of metal clanging on metal as the katana met the pair of kunai Ken had pulled out to block the blow.

Hiraku smiled faintly as he remembered his first chuunin exam. Back then he would have been impressed by this fight. Now he saw it for what it was, two overconfident kids trying to beat the snot out of each other. He could have taken the two of them out in ten seconds with one hand tied behind his back.

The pair were blatantly telegraphing their moves. After a moment Hiraku shrugged, wiping a bit of sweat from his brow. Oh well, it wasn't his problem. Now if one of them had been from Sound, well, that would have been different. He required all of his jounin sensei to periodically evaluate their students and point out the kids' flaws, to the gaki themselves, not to him. Coddling to their little egos didn't do the genin a bit of good.

Kami knows; Sasuke could have used a swift kick in the pants back then. Pity it was too late now. At this point Hiraku had just accepted that his former teammate would never grow up. The Uchiha still expected the entire world to cater to his whims.

The shapeshifter snorted lightly. Mass murderer or no, and honestly Hiraku had a few doubts about what had really happened that night, Itachi was ten times the ninja his little brother would ever be. Sasuke was powerful true; unfortunately he wasn't anything else. Pushing the raven-haired man's buttons was just too easy.

The younger Uchiha had been glaring at him all day. No doubt he was jealous. He seemed to think that everyone who had acquired power on their own had committed some personal affront against him. It didn't make him well liked back in Konoha, at least among those shinobi ranked special jounin or higher back in Konoha. Everyone else still worshiped the ground Sasuke walked on.

For his own part, Hiraku was ignoring the Uchiha, which just made Sasuke glare more. The shapeshifter didn't care. That was one acquaintance he had no intention of renewing. It was pretty hard to miss someone who had never offered you the slightest shred of respect.

His attention was drawn back to the arena when one of the genin hit the ground, hard. It only took Hiraku a moment to deduce what had happened. The Leaf nin had been so intent on his opponent that he hadn't noticed the illusioned shock tags the other had slipped onto the floor of the arena. The idiot had stepped on one. The former members of Team Thirteen would have never fallen for that trap.

Out of the corner of his eye the shapeshifter saw one of the Leaf jounin drop his face into his left hand in embarrassment. He was probably the kid's sensei. Hiraku turned to his companion with a grin. "Pay up," he ordered.

Tsunade sighed as she counted the gold coins into his hand. She didn't know why she even bothered to gamble with Hiraku. She had not won once. Then again, that wasn't that unusual. The Legendary Sucker always lost, unless there was some disaster on the way. Perhaps it wasn't so much the Otokage's luck as her lack of it.

As a voice rolled over the speakers announcing an intermission before the finals Hiraku could not help but notice Akira and Temari sneaking out of the room. He smirked. Who did the pair think they were fooling? Certainly not him; the brunette had practically been floating on air since they had learned the next chuunin exams would be held in Suna.

Violet orbs unconsciously strayed to the object of his own affections. Katsumi stood near his adopted daughter, watching indulgently as Annika mimicked the moves of the fighters. The girl's golden eyes were bright with excitement. Idly the shapeshifter wondered if he should be jealous. The jounin seemed to like her better than him.

The feisty woman clearly had a soft spot where his daughter was concerned. Hiraku had noticed her various, increasingly lame excuses to come to his home with amusement. Why didn't the jounin simply admit she came to play with Annika?

Assuring himself that Annika was in good hands, the shapeshifter made his own way out of the room. Sasuke started to intercept him, but was interrupted as a blob of pink attached itself to his side. Vaguely Hiraku recognized said blob as his other former teammate. He almost felt sorry for the Uchiha. For a moment the ex-leaf nin wondered how he could have ever had a crush on Sakura before dismissing the matter from his mind. He blamed it on the stupidity of youth.

It didn't take him long to find the objective of his own search. Hiraku could have found Gaara with his eyes closed. It wasn't like there was an abundance of people saturated in demonic chakra within the village. "Heya Coon-kun," he greeted.

The redhead scowled. "How many times must I tell you not to refer to me by that ridiculous nickname?" Privately Gaara thought he was lucky his friend didn't do it in public. Not that he would ever admit that to Hiraku.

A grin stretched across the shapeshifter's face. "At least once more Coon-kun," he chirped cheerfully.

Gaara almost pouted before catching himself. Such a thing was beneath his dignity. "Regardless of your more annoying habits, we have more important things to discuss." There was a reason he had chosen to wait in this isolated position.

Hiraku's demeanor changed immediately. "What is it?" he asked seriously.

"For some time now," the Kazekage began. "We have had an unofficial alliance. Now that your base of power is more stable I was considering that we bring it out into the open."

The shapeshifter thought for a moment. Such a thing could only benefit the Hidden Village of Sound, and he trusted Gaara implicitly. "Think Konoha would want in?" he asked. A treaty between their three villages would be a force to be reckoned with, one few would dare to challenge.

Gaara's eyes slid shut while he considered it. Finally he shrugged. "We can always ask."

**Omake **

_A few people wanted to know more about Kabuto_

_Here is one possibility_

The white-haired medic stumbled slightly. He was far from his usual immaculate self. Parts of his clothing were ripped and he had lost his hair band somewhere along the way. Kabuto just felt grateful that his glasses were still intact. Being half blind was not fun.

How had this happened to him?! Dosed with an experimental potion of his own design, how humiliating. Kabuto was relatively sure he could fix it, if only he could make it back to his lab. The brew had completely distorted his sense of direction. He suspected it had done something else as well. It wasn't normal to turn around and find oneself in another country.

The ninja sighed. He had become perpetually lost. Speaking of which, Kabuto looked around at the granite ridges perplexed. Where had the ocean gone? It had been right there a moment ago. How did one misplace such a large body of water?

His teeth began to grind. "Where the hell am I now!!!" the medic shouted at the sky in frustration. That wasn't exactly the brightest move, as a moment later a squad of ANBU came tearing over the ridge. Ahh, Kabuto thought to himself examining their headbands, he was in Iwa. That explained the rock formations.

A moment later it occurred to the white-haired man that this was probably his cue to run. "Curse you Hiraku Kazama," he hissed. "This is all your fault."

_RtFRtFRtF_

_Bonus points to whoever can figure out which anime series inspired the omake._

_As to the actual chapter, the chuunin exam is held every six months so it didn't seem far-fetched to put it in. A few people were disappointed I didn't do more with the Konoha one. So I stuck this in and added a few things to allude to what is happening next chapter. I am a bit sorry to say things are winding down. _

_We are almost at the end. Just a couple more chapters._


	16. Rises the Flame Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I own no one and nothing_

_I own no one and nothing_

_Thank you to everyone who has followed this story_

_You make me a very happy author_

**Chapter 15**

Today was a good day, the jinchuuriki reflected to himself, even if Akira had possessed the audacity to confiscate his trench coat. His partner had claimed it was inappropriate attire for such a momentous occasion. The brunette was just lucky that was all he had done. Hiraku liked that coat.

It was somewhat unfortunate that Katsumi agreed with Akira. The shapeshifter was loath to deny her something as small as this; she had finally agreed to go out with him. They had been dating almost two months now. Not to mention that the conspiring pair had brought his daughter into it. Between the three of them Hiraku hadn't stood a chance.

The Otokage sighed, absently running his fingers through his tri-colored hair. Oh well, at least they had let him redesign the robes. There was no way he would have worn that monstrosity his predecessor had designed again. Once had been quite enough thank you very much. What Orochimaru had been thinking Hiraku couldn't fathom.

Casually the shapeshifter leaned against a tree, taking the time to look out over the village of his birth. It hadn't changed that much. It was still beautiful, still peaceful. Oddly enough, Hiraku was glad of that. He was also happy to see that many of his friends and acquaintances, both old and new, were doing well.

Not an hour ago Hiraku had seen the former members of genin team thirteen. They had looked at him like he was the devil incarnate. It was amusing how quickly the trio had found excuses to be elsewhere before scattering.

The violet-eyed man pouted briefly. Really, you would think they would be a bit more grateful. Mizu, Daiki, and Mai had all achieved the rank of jounin, and they were not even seventeen yet. How many teams achieved that? Hiraku was pulled from his thoughts when a soft voice spoke up from his left.

"Who would have thought," Kakashi said. "That the day would come when Konoha and Oto would be on good terms." The jounin was dressed formally, and for once, his little orange book was not in attendance.

Hiraku's eyes flickered to his former sensei and he shrugged. "Who would have thought a nukenin would become Otokage," he responded. The shapeshifter pushed himself away from the tree, turning to fully face the copy-nin. "I learned a long time ago that the only constant in our world is change."

After taking a moment to consider that sentiment Kakashi nodded in agreement. Everything changes, whether those changes are good or bad ones was another matter entirely. But that gray-haired man approved of this one. This alliance could only benefit everyone involved.

"Kazama-sama!" another leaf nin interrupted the pair's conversation, waving the shapeshifter towards the stage. "It is time."

"Excuse me," Hiraku made his apologies to Kakashi before moving away. Honestly he wasn't quite sure why everyone was making such a fuss. They could have easily done this in a backroom somewhere. He chalked it up to politics.

Briefly the shapeshifter thought longingly of his days as a missing nin. He had answered to nothing and no one, pity that was no longer the case. He cheerfully tuned out the Hokage's speech. It wasn't like he didn't know what she was saying. Finally, it was time for him to do his part.

Hiraku signed the document with a flourish, adding his signature to that of both Tsunade and Gaara, sealing the alliance between their three villages. Katsumi stood at his side, radiating her approval. As he straightened, the crowd erupted into cheers.

Then the party started. The members of the three villages mixed freely, uncaring of their differences, at least for this day. It was unsurprising the three kages found themselves standing together. Other groups had formed their own clumps.

A pair of golden hazel eyes sparked with mirth. Tsunade had been watching the interaction between the Otokage and her ambassador with interest. "So when's the wedding?" the medic teased. Honestly, she had seen this coming a mile off. She wasn't the only one either.

The Konoha jounin had a large betting pool going. So did those in Oto, they were just less obvious about. Unlike their brethren in Leaf, they could not afford to get caught.

Hiraku's brow crinkled, his expression confused. "What wedding?" He hadn't heard about a wedding.

"You and Katsumi of course."

The shapeshifter stared a moment before blushing furiously. "It's not like that," he tried to protest.

"I believe it is indeed like that," Gaara put in. "Or haven't you worked up the nerve to ask her?"

Hiraku shifted uncomfortably. "W-well," he stuttered. "I," violet eyes darted back and forth, searching desperately for an escape as the pair closed in on him. He needed a distraction. Something. Anything.

A flash of blond hair caught the shapeshifter's attention. "Temari's pregnant!" Hiraku blurted the words without thinking. His partner had confided in him just a few days ago. Almost immediately Hiraku winced. He hadn't meant to say that.

Gaara stilled, green eyes turning murderous. The redhead spun, searching the crowd for his intended victim. He knew who the culprit was. "Dokuzo," he growled. The Sand that swirled around the former demon vessel was an excellent indicator of his mood.

The poison-user was no fool. Akira took one look at the other's furious continence before bolting, the Kazekage hot on his heels.

A certain blond blanched before following. This was not good. "Gaara!" Temari called. "Little brother wait. My baby needs its Father."

A soft groan escaped Hiraku's lips before he too joined the chase. If he didn't hurry someone was going to end up dead. Perhaps Tsunade could marry his friends, he considered. That might satisfy Gaara, maybe.

**Omake II**

_Inspired by Asahiko_

The medic blinked, trying to bring his eyes into some semblance of focus. This was what he got for being optimistic. Kabuto had escaped the encounter with the Iwa ANBU alive, though not unscathed. His glasses had not been so lucky. Which meant he was now wandering around half-blind.

Kabuto swore, moving to kick a bush in frustration only to discover it was a rock. He yelped. Ouch, that had hurt. In fact, he was pretty sure his foot was broken. The medic knelt down to heal it. That at least was something no one could take from him. A moment later he heard the voices.

He squinted, trying to identify the approaching pair. Whoever they were, they were powerful. That much he could tell from their chakra signatures. One's hair seemed to be a bright blond. No, he corrected himself. It was red. No, blond. At that realization Kabuto snapped.

"Hiraku Kazama!" he screamed. "Prepare to die!" He lunged towards the taller of the pair.

The ninja, who was not Hiraku Kazama, swore as he jumped backwards, narrowly missing the chakra scalpel. There went the sleeve of his robe. "What is your problem un!" Deidara shouted. "Do I look like Kazama to you?"

Oops, Kabuto thought to himself identifying the voice. That meant the red was probably Sasori. "I apologize," the former spy said in his most sincere tone. "This has not been a good day."

The puppet-user examined the man he had once enslaved carefully. "Where are your glasses?" he asked.

"Elsewhere?" the medic said flatly.

After a moment considering that non-answer the art inclined Akatsuki pair shrugged. "So why are you here un?" Deidara asked.

"To know that I would have to know where the fuck I am!!!" Kabuto screamed. Weeks, no months of frustration caught up with the shinobi all at once.

"This is all Kazama's fault," the medic ranted. "First those stupid pranks. Then he kills Orochimaru-sama! How the hell could Oto chose him over me? And dosing me with that stupid potion," he continued. "That was just overkill. If I had known then what I do now I would have left on my own." Things just digressed from there.

Sasori and Deidara listened to the others tale of woe bemused. They would have to tell the rest of the Akatsuki once they got back to the base.

"How am I supposed to accomplish anything like this?! I get lost in a room with one door, and now I can't see!" Kabuto took a deep breath, then another. He would not cry, no matter how tempting it was.

The blond leaned over to whisper in his partner's ear. "Think we should put him out of his misery un?"

Sasori shrugged. "Why not?" he was about to do so when the medic's chakra signature vanished abruptly. The redhead stretched out his senses to their fullest extent, searching the area, but found nothing. Neither did Deidara.

The pair stared at each other perplexed. Where had Kabuto gone?

_Congrats to all the people who realized the omake came from Ranma ½_

_Now I am going to mentally stamp this finished before I get distracted _

_I will not write a story entitled Kabuto ½ _

_Will not, Really_

_Shit_


	17. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I own nothing and no one_

_I own nothing and no one_

**Epilogue: 20 Years Later**

_As oppose to nineteen_

_Did anyone else think that was stupid?_

Hiraku slipped silently into the room, a solemn expression on his features as he regarded the closest thing he had ever had to a Mother. For once, the legendary medic looked her age. She no longer possessed the strength to maintain the illusion of youth. The only other person in the room was his former sensei.

Tsunade had seen this day coming, having proclaimed Konohamaru Rokudaime a few months before. She had had no intention of putting things off the way the Third had. Knowing the council, they would have given the position to Sasuke, and what a disaster that would have been.

To be honest, the shapeshifter had seen this day coming as well. Jiraiya had passed on a few years before, his bad habits finally catching up with him. Old age was one of the few things the pair could not defeat, or perhaps it was just that they chose not too. Orochimaru had tried, and look where that got him?

A pair of golden hazel eyes fluttered open. "Is that you Hiraku?" Tsunade asked, voice weak.

The younger kage knelt at her side with an unconscious grace. The years had been kind to Hiraku. He looked like a man in his late twenties, as opposed to the forty-five years he had actually seen, a testament to his demonic blood. "Yes Hokage-sama," he said softly. "I am here."

Tsunade smiled faintly. The overly formal address was something of a joke between the two of them. "I am not Hokage anymore," she pointed out.

Hiraku just shrugged. In his mind, she would always be Hokage. "How do you feel?" the shapeshifter asked.

A choked laugh came from the infirm woman's throat. "Like shit," she answered honestly. "It won't be long now." As a medic, Tsunade was more aware of her own mortality than most. She had lived a long life, especially for a ninja, and had no regrets. Well, almost none.

"I just wish," she whispered. "I hadn't given Naruto that cursed necklace." Tsunade's eyes focused on the other. "You remind me of him you know," the medic confessed. "What he was really like, behind the act he put on for the villagers." It was one of the reasons she liked the shapeshifter so much.

Hiraku's eyes almost widened. He hadn't thought anyone had noticed. No one had ever confronted him about his behavior back then.

"If I hadn't," the Slug Sannin continued. "Then maybe Naruto would still be alive."

Sharp claws dug into the shapeshifter's palms as his fists tightened. He couldn't let her think this way. Not on her deathbed. Slowly, Hiraku reached down to pull First's necklace out from beneath his shirt, ignoring Kakashi's gasp. "You're wrong baa-chan."

Shakily, Tsunade raised her hand to cup the younger man's face. "Naruto," she breathed in disbelief.

The shapeshifter simply nodded, not entirely trusting his voice.

"But," the medic searched the other's features intently. "Your eyes? What happened to your beautiful blue eyes?"

"Kyuubi helped me," Hiraku answered.

"I'm glad," the hazel-eyed woman managed. "I'm glad you're still alive." Then her hand dropped back to the bed and Tsunade's eyes slid shut, her last breath rattling in her chest. She was gone.

Hiraku closed his eyes, whispering a soft prayer before rising to his feet. He turned, his gaze locking with that of his former sensei.

"Naruto?" the gray haired man took a tentative step forward.

Firmly, the demon vessel shook his head. "Naruto Uzumaki is dead," he stated. "He has been for a very long time."

There was a moment of silence. Then Kakashi bowed his head in acknowledgement of the truth of the other's words. "Naruto Uzumaki is dead," he agreed, and no one would ever say otherwise.

_Finis_

_Yes it is over. Before you kill me The Nukenin Chronicles are still going and I may write Kabuto One Half after that. For the most part though, I am Naruto-ed out. I just need a break for this Fandom, for a while anyway._

_For those of you who are curious about Hiraku and Katsumi, yes, they did get married, as I like happy ending. They had two kids, a boy and a girl, plus Annika. I think I will make a picture of them later and post it on my journal. I already made one of Akira and Temari's daughter._

_And finally, a big thank-you to all the people who reviewed. _

_You have no idea how much you helped._


End file.
